The Princess, the Prince, and the Sister
by pommibee
Summary: Princess Ino Yamanaka had everything, the perfect life, the perfect home, and the perfect prince. Until her un-royal sister, Sakura Haruno came and took it all away. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess, the Prince, and the Sister**

_By DanichT02_

**Summary:** Princess Ino Yamanaka had everything, the perfect life, the perfect home, and the perfect prince. Until her un-royal sister, Sakura Haruno came and took it all away. SasuSaku.

**Author's Note:** Got this idea while I was drawing Ino as Rapunzel.

**Main Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor:** SasuIno, GaaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen,JirTsu

* * *

**_Author_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Long golden locks covered the pillow cases, the dark lavender comforter covering the thin body that lay beneath them.

It was another morning in the great Konoha Palace, and Ino Yamanaka was enjoying every minute of it. Princess Ino Yamanaka to you of course.

The young blonde princess awoke from her dreamy state, and stretched underneath her covers. Stretching her lips in the shape of an 'o' as she yawned loudly. Ino lifted the blankets from her body and glared at the blaring sunlight that peeked into her windows, and through her lavender translucent curtains.

A knock sounded at the door, and Princess Ino instantly tried to brighten up her grumpy attitude.

"Yes," Ino asked.

"Princess, your mother, Queen Tsunade wishes to see you in the Breakfast Room when you're ready." a womanly voice called from behind the door. Ino scowled, leave it to mother Tsunade to ruin her early morning with a giant speech at breakfast.

"Alright, alright, I'll be down in a moment." Ino replied as she glared at everything around her. She got up from her giant king-sized bed and stomped all across her room. It was pretty big too, so she had a lot of stomping to do. Ino finally stopped stomping, and was greeted with the sight of her giant closet presented in front of her eyes. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with sudden delight, and she snapped her fingers on queue for the maids to come in.

Instantly, three polite maids came into the door, and stood properly, and silently as they waited for their princesses orders.

"Hinata, I want you to find me the best dress in the closet," Ino demanded a timid looking maid. Hinata had long, dark -lavender hair, that reached down to her shoulders. She also had pale pearl eyes, and some thought she was blind because of them.

"Y-yes, princess." Hinata stuttered as she walked to the closet, fulfilling her duties to the princess.

"Tenten, I want you to find me the proper shoes to match the dress Hinata picks out, and Temari, I want you to do my hair." Ino added. Tenten and Temari scowled, why did they have to work for such a spoiled brat like Ino? They were all practically the same age, save for the two of them, so why couldn't they act on the same terms? Oh that's right, Ino was a frilly, little princess.

"Yes, Princess Ino." the two girls said in incision.

"That's Princess Yamanaka to you two filthy maids!" Ino remarked, eventually going behind her Chinese wall divider to get out of her night pajamas.

Tenten and Temari sighed, it was going to be another long, aching day for the three of them.

_ _

Tsunade tapped on the oak-wood table impatiently. Her daughter Ino was running very late for the meeting that she had called, over an hour ago. Did, she really have to spend so much time putting on her accessories, and make-up? Tsunade didn't think so.

"Someone go get her and bring her down here! Now!" Tsunade ordered out to the people surrounding her, which were mostly maids. Startled, the workers of the Konoha Palace jumped to start looking for the Queen's daughter, hoping that they wouldn't suffer Tsunade's wrath if they didn't it.

Suddenly, the doors leading to a different corridor opened, and in walked Princess Ino, wearing a very formal lavender dress. Made of the finest silk in all the land.

Tsuande scowled, but smiled none-the-less. Her daughter was finally here, so she could tell her the great news.

Along with Ino came in her three personal maids, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten, who all held a look of exhaustion on their faces. It was hard to dress Ino when she wouldn't accept any of the dresses, shoes, and hair-styles picked out for her. Ino sat down at the far end of the table, across from wear her mother sat, and prepared herself for her breakfast meal.

"Ah, my dear daughter Ino, I'm glad you could make it." Tsunade said sarcastically. Ino smiled, but scowled inwardly. She really hated it when her mother was sarcastic towards her.

"Well, I couldn't find the right dress to wear, Sasuke-kun is coming today, and I want to look extra beautiful for my prince." Ino retorted, gaining a dreamy look in her eyes. Tsunade rolled her auburn eyes, and decided to just get right to the chase.

"Princess, sweetie, there is something I would like to inform you of."

"Yes, my queen?" Ino asked.

"Your sister, Sakura, is coming for a visit, and is possibly going to stay in the Konoha Palace for a while." Tsunade informed. Ino stilled, her sister Sakura was coming back to the palace.

Everyone in the room at the time looked wary from Ino, to Tsunade, yet they were all happy to hear their beautiful, sweet Princess Sakura was coming back home. When they were younger, Ino and Sakura used to live in the Konoha Palace with both their parents Tsunade and Jiraiya. But, the two suddenly got divorced, and Sakura were split apart. Yet, even before, they were always getting into fights and neither sister could stand the other.

So, Ino stayed with Tsunade, while Sakura went with Jiraiya. It was hard for Tsunade, since she still harbored feelings for her ex-husband, but Ino thought it was great that she didn't have Sakura around.

"WHAT!?" Ino shrieked, standing from the table. Everyone jumped, and Tsunade scowled. She knew it would've came to this.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" Tsunade remarked.

"Why does she have to come back here!? She's a total bitch!" Ino shouted back, not listening to her mother.

"Don't talk about your sister that way! She's a good girl!" Tsunade retorted. Ino opened her mouth to shout out another profanity about her sister, but Tsunade stopped her.

"No more! Sakura is coming back, whether you like it or not, and that's final!" Tsunade ordered. She hastily got up from her comfortable seat at the table, and stormed off into another wing in the castle. Ino huffed and rationally pushed herself from the table and let the chair smack onto the floor loudly as she stood up. She stomped off down towards her room, and left the maids in the breakfast hall to cheer and snicker at the befallen princess.

"I can't believe Sakura-hime is coming back." Hinata said gleefully.

"I know! Remember we used to hang out together when we were younger?" Tenten added on.

"Oh, and remember when my siblings and I came and Gaara had a crush on her?" Temari interjected. The girls laughed and went to the table to pick up the used, and un-used dishes. Tsunade had told them earlier to set up decorations, and they didn't know why, until just now. Now they have a reason to go full out on the decorations.

"Okay everybody! Sakura-hime is going to be here later on so let's give her a warm welcome!" Temari shouted to the other workers of the castle, and made them hustle to set up the decorations.

_ _

Emerald green eyes stared out of the carriage window, and looked upon the grassy farm fields solemnly. Her short, spiky pink hair bristled in the wind, and she sighed with boredom. She didn't want to go back to that godforsaken castle, she had made so many new friends down in the village her and her father had moved in to, and she felt horrible to leave them.

"Sakura, were arriving at the castle now." her father, Jiraiya informed her. Sakura nodded, and smiled a small smile towards her father, but she frowned again when she looked back out at the scenery. It wasn't that she disliked the people in the castle, it was just that she was going to see her sister Ino after all these years.

Ino and Sakura didn't leave each other on the best of terms. More over, they left with pulling out each others hair. Sakura still remembered the stupid fight they had on who's fault it was on why their parents were getting a divorce.

_"It's all your fault!" Ino screamed, trying to hit her little sister. Sakura ducked and dodged Ino's punches, cautiously trying not to get hit._

_"How is it my fault!?"_

_"If you weren't born mommy and daddy would still love each other, and they wouldn't be separating!" Ino shouted back. She grabbed onto Sakura's long hair and pulled. Sakura yelped and grabbed Ino's pony-tail back._

_"Like it's my fault mommy had me!" Sakura yelped as Ino tugged on her hair. Jiraiya and Tsunade came in shortly after they pulled each others hair and were shocked at the sight. Jiraiya grabbed onto Sakura, and Tsunade pulled onto Ino. The two sisters let go of each others hair, and glared at the other. Ino and Sakura kicked high in the air, trying to kick the other sister._

_"What is going on here!?" Jiraiya exclaimed trying to calm down his daughter. Neither one said anything, but they kept trying to attack one another. Tsunade sighed, and hugged Ino close to her, Jiraiya doing the same for Sakura._

_"Clearly our daughters can not be together," Tsunade stated, Jiraiya nodded in agreement._

_"I guess we'll both have to take one, me having Sakura." Jiraiya replied back. Tsunade's eyes widened, and she couldn't stand the thought of losing one of her daughters. Tears brimming her eyes, Tsunade agreed with Jiraiya's plan, and kept Ino with her._

Sakura sighed at the memory, and her paranoia only grew once the castle came into her sight. Jiraiya looked down at his little princess, and grabbed her hand for reassurance. Sakura smiled up at him, and tried to ease the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. Not literally of course.

The carriage stopped in the front of the castle, and the door was opened for the father and daughter. Jiraiya stepped out first, and got down the luggage he and Sakura had taken onto their journey. Tsunade, gussied up and tugging a relentless Ino behind her, came out of the castle entrance doors to greet her ex, and her other daughter. All of the maids came out too, eagerly awaiting for the other princess to present herself to them.

Jiraiya held out his hand into the carriage, and if you were in the audience, you would've seen a frail tanned hand grasp Jiraiya's lightly, as he tugged onto the hand with little force. The grip tightened, and Jiraiya stepped forward. Soon, shiny pink locks could be seen coming out and with it, a developed bodice, and lineage stepped out.

The audience gasped at the persons appearance and awed; Sakura was dressed in an elegant crimson dress, that fluffed out as it went down. It was laced with the finest silk in all the land, and her spiky pink locks were curled a bit. She wore little make-up but it made her face dazzle with brightness. Sakura stepped out onto the pavement and smiled.

"Hello mother,"

* * *

**_Yeah, it's short but it's like the prologue. Well not really but anyway, I hope you liked this, but I severely hate myself because I keep creating new stories when I don't even have time to finish my earlier ones._**

**_Hope you still liked this!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess, the Prince, and the Sister**

_by DanichT02_

**Author's Note:** Wow, didn't think I'd get that many, but there could be more! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**_Author_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello mother," Sakura greeted gently. Tsunade's auburn eyes softened at the sight of her grown daughter. Her once short pink hair, that was usually in pigtails, was not longer and cascaded down past her shoulders. Part of her hair was tied back in a clip, so that the part was separated from the other hair in a graceful way. Her bright emerald green eyes were now darker and more of a jade shade now, which fit her more mature stature.

She wore a flowing red dress that hugged every womanly curve she had grown over the past years. The curves that could even make Queen Tsunade herself green with envy.

"My daughter, I'm so happy to see you." Tsunade greeted back with glee, eyes tearing up as she engulfed her other daughter in a gentle hug. Ino scoffed and turned away from the little reunion her mother and sister were having.

Tsunade smiled again and took another look at Sakura. Tsunade's delicate hands rubbed gently on Sakura's smooth cheeks and she took in all of her daughter she could get, not wanting to forget this joyful moment.

"You've grown so much," Tsunade stated unconsciously.

"Indeed she has, and so has Ino." Jiraiya agreed. Tsunade glared a bit at her ex-husband, but shook the feeling off once she heard Sakura giggle.

"You've grown too momma," Sakura stated. Tsunade chuckled and patted Sakura's back for emphasis. As she did, Sakura took the time to look at all the new faces in the castle. There were a few new maids, and workers, but when Sakura saw three familiar faces, she squealed with joy.

"Hinata, Tenten, Temari!"Sakura exclaimed. The three excited maids became ecstatic as soon as they heard their beloved princess call their name. The four friends gathered together in a group hug and squeezed each other to death, never wanting to let go. Alas, they all did and they observed each other's status.

Temari still had her four spiky pig-tails, Tenten still wore two buns on top of her head, and Hinata now had longer hair that went down past her shoulders. Sakura smiled at all of them and gathered them in another hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Sakura exclaimed with joy.

"We've missed you too Blossom," Temari replied, smirking at the pink-haired princess. Sakura grinned back, but her grin turned into a frown when she heard an ornery voice ring among them.

"Sorry to ruin this little reunion, but _my_ maids have to get me ready so that I can meet up with _my_ Sasuke-kun." Ino bragged. Sakura glared at her sister, but shook the feeling off as she looked at her three friends with sad eyes. Tenten, and Temari glared at Ino, with Ino glaring back, while Hinata just looked down at her feet with sadness. Sakura's eyes softened, wishing she could do something about their problem, but it wasn't up to her.

They weren't her maids, so she has no say in what is best for them. Looking at the three pestered maids, Sakura looked down in sadness as she watched her three friends walk away solemnly away into the castle with her spoiled sister Ino.

Sakura looked up at her father as she felt his hand rest upon her shoulder. Jiraiya looked back at her with knowing eyes, and Sakura looked back down at the ground again in sadness. Tsunade looked upon her daughter and her ex with softened eyes, knowing that they didn't like the changes that were brought upon the palace. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her diamond forehead in annoyance and stress. Hoping her personal maid, Shizune would bring her some sake later on.

_ _

"EEEEEK!! He's here, he's here!" a shriveling laugh squealed out among the castle. It came from upstairs but was loud enough to reach the ears of the other house guests. Sakura jumped in her seat, making her playing cars slip from her hands, the same with Jiraiya. The loyal father and daughter were enjoying a quiet, complicated game of poker. Sakura growled at the obnoxious voice of her sister, but ignored it, and dropped to the floor to pick up her fallen cards.

Soon after Sakura had collected all of her cards, she found them dropping again once her ignorant sister crashed into her and the table. Sakura and Jiraiya were sitting near an elegant window that had a perfect view of the entrance to the castle. Ino squealed again once she saw what she was looking for.

Hurriedly picking up the bottom of her elegant purple dress, Ino rushed over to the front doors of the castle. Sakura growled again, but her growl tuned down as her look turned into one of shock. Just after Ino had ran down the stairs, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten were barreling down right after her. Confused, Sakura halted her father on continuing their, constant interrupted game, and ran after the girls to try and ask what was going on.

Luckily, for Hinata's timid well-being, and Sakura's awesome running skills, Sakura was able to catch up with a worried Hinata. Placing a hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder, Sakura was able to successfully turn the timid girl around to face her.

"What's going on Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata starred up at the pinkette, but her eyes turned with worry as her eyes shifted to the side, her body following it's movements. Sakura, taking the hint, looked over her friend, and saw Temari, and Tenten chasing after a ecstatic Ino, who wasn't even paying attention to the two furious maids behind her.

"Ino-san angered Tenten and Temari by saying their fashion sense was horrible. And that they would never get a boyfriend if they kept dressing like they do now." Hinata answered Sakura, trying well enough to get out of the pink-haired girls hold. Only so that she could at least try and calm down the two seething maids that probably wanted strangle and maim the source of their anger.

Soon enough, Tenten and Temari had successfully gotten a hold on the frantic blonde, and it was a laughable site if their intentions weren't involved with knives and blood. Hinata squirmed in Sakura's hold and Sakura let go of her once she knew why Hinata was so frantic. For if anyone else knew or saw Tenten and Temari kill the blonde princess, the kingdom would surely have their heads.

"Un-hand me you fools!" Ino exclaimed, trying to make her two maids let go of her new fancy dress. Ino only received a glare and a scowl from the two, and they did anything but let go. A giant knock was heard at the door, and everything went quiet for a moment.

That is, until Ino squealed with joy and jumped into the air, causing the dumb-founded maids to yelp as they were startled. Ino then growled at them and was trying to pry them off of her dress.

"LET…GO!" Ino growled out, stomping for a minute until she forceably ripped the dress away from their hands.

Literally.

What came next was an ear-splitting scream that erupted from Ino's big mouth.

"Now look what you've done! You two have ruined my dress! Now I can't see Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled at the two. They just glared at the princess and rolled their eyes.

Ino was such a drama queen.

Or drama princess in her case. Temari and Tenten sighed, knowing that since they ruined her dress, they would have to find another one for her. Growling as Ino's commands rung in their ears, the two maids were dragged back up the stairs by their mistress. Hinata sighed worryingly and nibbled on her finger-nails. Sakura sighed too and went to go sit back down to her father to continue playing, that is until Tenten, came back down the stairs and ran towards Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Can you go take care of Sasuke for Ino? She'll be a while and Sasuke doesn't like to wait."

"Tenten! Get back up here and help me!" Temari's shout sounded. Tenten smiled sheepishly, and ran back up the stairs, grabbing Hinata's nibbled hand in the process. Sakura groaned in emotional pain, knowing she was going to have to stop playing and actually do something. Giving her father the look, Jiraiya nodded and packed up the cards and cleaned up the table.

Yet, from Sakura's point of view, it was almost like he didn't want to plat anymore.

_'Tch, probably going to do some more 'research'. Stupid pervert.'_ Sakura mused silently. Groaning again, Sakura made her way to the castle doors and proceeded to open them for her new guests. Just as Sakura opened the doors, a gust of wind blew at her, and a barrage of colors sprinted her way.

Soon enough, Sakura was toppled on and she fell to the ground. And not to gracefully might I add. Sakura felt extra body on hers, and she growled in annoyance.

"Hey Hina-chan! I brought you--hey!" A blonde boy shouted out towards Sakura. Sakura lifted her pink head up and glared at the blonde-hair, blue-eyed blonde that was currently settled on her flat lap.

"…."

"…."

"You're not my Hina-chan." the blonde boy mused. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"What was your first clue dumbass!?"

"Sakura! What have I told you about cursing?" Jiraiya's bellowing voice sounded through the castle. Sakura paled slightly, but she just grunted and replied.

"A princess isn't a princess if she uses adulterated words." Sakura recited. Jiraiya smirked and patted his daughter's head as he continued to walk into the entrance hall.

"Now, what do we have here?" Jiraiya asked. "Naruto?"

"Pervy King?" Naruto questioned back. Sakura looked up from the boy and to her father. Confused, she tried to wriggle out of Naruto's legs, and barrage her father with questions.

"Will you get off me!?" Sakura growled out from under Naruto. As if just noticing her, Naruto blushed and sweat-dropped.

"Oh sorry about that," Naruto apologized, all the while rubbing his hand behind his head sheepishly. Sakura huffed as she stood up from the floor, and dusted herself of invisible dust-bunnies. Jiraiya chuckled and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. Naruto gave the two a confused look, but it turned into one of anger, once Naruto's other four friends finally came into the castle.

"What took you guys so long!?" Naruto asked the group.

"Well if you would actually help us with the baggage, we could have been here earlier." a boy with a high pony-tail in his hair pointed out. Naruto just huffed and crossed his arms groaning about punching the man and what-not. Jiraiya laughed again, and Sakura gave him a confused look.

The five men returned Sakura's look as they all stared at the guffawing man in front of them. After a moment, Sakura coughed, trying to catch his attention. Upon hearing his daughter's cough, Jiraiya sweat-dropped and chuckled embarrassingly at himself. Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed, knowing that her father was in another one of his episode's again.

"Ahem, yes, well….This is my daughter, Sakura Haruno." Jiraiya introduced. He pushed Sakura in front of him and placed both hands on her shoulders. Sakura smiled at them, and curtsied towards the males. It was silent for a minute, until Naurto's laughter broke through the silence. Naruto ran over to Jiraiya and hooked an arm around the older man's shoulder.

"Aw man Pervy Sage! You never told me you had a kid!" Naruto laughed. Sakura gave her father a stern look, and he just returned it with a shoulder shrug. Soon a hand was in front of Sakura's face and she stared at it cross-eyed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the future king of Konoha!" he boasted. Sakura raised an eyebrow, highly doubting that, but smiled anyway. Sakura took Naruto's hand and shook it. Naruto smiled, and he moved back to stand with the other males.

It was silent again, until Naruto pushed the four others in front of him, and closer to Sakura. Sakura looked all of them up and down, waiting for one of them to introduce themselves. It took a while, but one of them was brave enough to.

"I am Neji Hyuga," Neji stated politely. Sakura gasped and ran up to Neji.

"Hyuga, does that mean you're related to Hinata-chan!?" Sakura asked gleefully. Neji glared at her, but ansered anyway.

"Yes, we're mere cousins." Neji replied. Sakura giggled and nodded, waving the brunette man off. When he did, Sakura got a good look at him. He had long brown hair tied in a low pony-tail, and he would surely be mistaken for a woman at just a first glance. But his rigid jaw and high cheek bones told otherwise. He wore a plain civilian suit, which consisted of brown leather boots, a caramel colored shirt, with matching pants, and a brown leather belt to match the boots. He had pale lavender eyes which matched Hinata's.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," the man with the pony-tail greeted. Sakura smiled at him, and noticed his head looked strangely like a pineapple. He wore a suit similar to Neji's but it was green and black instead. Plus Shikamaru had a bow and arrow attached to his back.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha," a pale black-haired man said. Sakura looked over to him and inwardly blushed. He wore a navy blue and onyx outfit, consisting mostly of a cape, tights, top, and pants. Sakura admitted that he was very cute looking, but she could tell he was as heartless as a snake. Sasuke had navy hair that was spiked up in the back, resembling close to that of a chickens ass. He had pale skin, yet it was so smooth flourished. Smiling politely at him, Sakura waited for the last man to introduce himself.

A moment went by until Sakura finally said something to the last unspoken boy.

"And your name is?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara," the boy hissed. Sakura bit back a yelp, but she glared at him instead. She glared fiercely at him, but he returned her glare ten-fold, and Sakura retreated back a bit, yet she held her ground. No one spoke for a while, until Naruto decided it was time to intervene.

"Teme, hold these flowers okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted but took the flowers anyway. Keeping it tucked safe under his arm as his hand went into his shorts pocket. Naruto left and got in between the two glaring green-eyed people.

"Hey, hey calm down! You guys are getting off on the wrong start here!" Naruto stated, hoping his plea for calmness would work for the two of them. Sakura just huffed and turned away, while Gaara turned and went to look out the glass window. Naruto sighed, but at least he didn't have to worry about them fighting ne?

"Oh Sasuke-kun are those for me!?" a shrill voice suddenly rung out. Naruto's face paled as he turned to his best friend. Shikamaru had on a shocked face while Neji just shook his head in annoyance.

_'NO! Those were for Hina-chan!' _Naruto screamed in his head, but Ino didn't hear them, and ran to Sasuke with open arms. She squealed delicately as she took the flowers in her arms and hugged them protectively to her chest. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, but didn't say anything that they weren't for her.

A happy Ino, is a good Ino.

Soon after her, came Temari, Hinata, and Tenten, all looking frantic and vengeful. But their looks of hate turned into ones of love and care, as they laid their eyes on their boys. Tenten, ran over to Neji and gave him a big hug, Temari doing the same with Shikamaru and Gaara. Hinata timidly walked over to Naruto and gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura smiled at the happy scene, but glared at her sister when she saw the all too familiar flowers cuddled in her arms.

"Those were Hinata's," Sakura growled out. Ino turned to her and growled back.

"What did you say!?" Ino scowled back. Sakura sweat-dropped knowing she had unconsciously slipped out the sentence by accident.

"Nothing! Just saying they were pretty flowers!" Sakura laughed nervously. Ino glared at her, but let the thing go.

"Ungrateful sister," Ino hissed out. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto whipped their heads towards Ino and Sakura, starring unbelieving at the two 'sisters'.

"Wait, you two are sisters?" Naruto asked. Ino scoffed as a reply, while Sakura sighed and muttered out something along the lines of 'unfortunately'.

"But you look nothing alike!" Naruto observed.

"Oh Naruto! Thank you for the compliment, but saying Sakura is ugly to her face is just cruel!" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura glared at Ino and clenched her fists. Jiraiya sighed and left the scene to do more important stuff.

"Look who's talking you fat pig." Sakura hissed out to herself, thinking that no one else had heard it, but a certain raven-haired man did.

Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. Like Naruto had said, Sakura and Ino look nothing alike, nor do they act the same either. True both had light shades of hair, and similar hostile attitudes, but other than that, they weren't anything alike. Ino, he mused, had light pale blue eyes, that shined in the sunlight. She wore mostly purple, and had a very primitive attitude. While Sakura had dark, yet gleaming emerald green eyes, that probably shined in both the sun and the moonlight. Sasuke shook his head, once he realized he was staring, and turned back to his boasting girlfriend.

"Come on Ino, we're going out back." Sasuke said unenthusiastic. Ino squealed and quickly shut-up as she linked her arm with Sasuke's. Sakura rolled her eyes at her, and watched as everyone else left to go hang out with each other. The only people that stayed were Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara. Sakura glared at the red-head but refrained from growling, or shouting profanities at the brooding red-head. Granted he was good-looking, but like Sasuke, he was probably cold as ice.

"Hina-chan I'll be right back okay? I just have to go to the bathroom." Naruto stated, rubbing an arm on Hinata's forearm. Hinata smiled back up at him and nodded.

"Alright, the bathroom is on the third floor to your left, and then straight down the hall." Hinata directed. Naruto grinned at his blue-haired girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as his thanks. Hinata blushed but her blush faded when Naruto was finally out of the room.

Sakura, finally getting out of her glaring and growling state, turned to Hinata with sympathetic eyes. Sakura knew that Hinata was probably dieing for Naruto to give her a present, and yet, it had been taken away from her by one measly mistake. Sighing, Sakura mused that there would be nothing she could do about the fact, until a bright yellow object caught her eye.

Sakura turned and looked over at the vase that was across from where she was standing. Staring at the vase for a while, Sakura finally came up with a plan and walked over to the vase. Making sure Hinata wasn't looking at all costs. Finally reaching the vase, Sakura plucked the yellow tiger lily from the fern induced vase, and hid the small object behind her back.

Walking up to Hinata, Sakura coughed in her hand to get her friend's attention. When Hinata heard the cough, she looked up and was startled to see a bright-smiling Sakura standing in front of her.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes, well, since Naruto just left for a moment, he told me to give you this." Sakura explained, as she held out a fresh yellow tiger lily in her hand. Hinata gasped, and slowly took hold of it.

"Re-really?" Hinata asked unbelieving.

"Yup," Sakura answered smiling at the now blushing Hinata. Hinata smiled at Sakura and gave her a quick thank you before she ran up the stairs and followed to where Naruto had gone. Sakura chuckled when she heard a yell come from Naruto and a squeak from Hinata. A thump was heard next and a frantic Naruto was heard trying to get the probably faint Hinata up.

Sakura chuckled again and left to go outside.

Yet she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her as she did so.

* * *

**_Phew. Hope it's long enough for you guys, and sorry it's all in Author's POV but I don't really know what else to put for this chapter. But I hope it's still good since I kept all of you waiting._**

**_And Kudos to anyone who can guess WHICH people were staring at Sakura._**

**_….I haven't figured out exactly who yet, but the two people getting voted for the most will be the answer…so VOTE! *hint-hint*_**

**_Thanks for reading, and I promise to make it longer next time!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
